Mortel
by princessed
Summary: Que serait-il arrivé si, dans l'épisode "La force intérieure" (Powerless), Thor n'avait pas trouvé sa force intérieure?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : non, pas à moi. Vraiment pas à moi.

_Mortel _

Il était tard dans la nuit. Fatiguée par une dure journée de travail, Jane Foster s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit. Quelques coups frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter.

Qui pouvait bien vouloir la réveiller à une heure pareille ? Méfiante, Jane s'empara d'une bombe de poivre. New York n'était vraiment pas la ville la plus sûre du monde et sa mésaventure avec Vision l'avait rendue encore plus inquiète.

- Qui est là ? s'enquit-elle en entrouvrant sa porte.

- Jane… Foster ?

La voix était familière mais Jane se méfiait toujours. N'importe quel super-criminel pouvait très bien imiter la voix de Thor.

- C'est moi.

- C'est moi. Thor, le fils d'Odin. Aurais-tu la bonté de m'accorder ton hospitalité ?

Une seule personne pouvait parler ainsi. Jane ouvrit la porte en grand et resta sidérée. Thor se tenait devant lui, d'accord, mais il ne ressemblait pas au souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Elle se trouvait face à un homme normal en tenue civile, pas à un dieu en armure. La chose la plus troublante était l'expression de son visage. On aurait dit qu'il souffrait au plus profond de son être.

- Thor… murmura-t-elle. C'est toi ?

- Certes. Aide-moi, je t'en prie !

Jane lui tendit le bras. Thor s'y appuya et parvint à se traîner jusqu'au canapé où il s'écroula. Il regarda autour de lui. Un lit, une table, des chaises, un coin-cuisine… On aurait dit que l'architecte avait voulu accumuler tout le minimum vital dans une seule pièce.

- Nous sommes dans une de tes demeures ? s'enquit-il.

- Nous sommes dans mon unique maison, répondit-elle. Elle te plait ?

- Elle est bien… petite.

Jane hésita entre l'envie de rire et celle de lui dire que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se payer vu son salaire et les prix de l'immobilier. Ah, ces gosses de riches ! Enfin, le plus urgent était de le soigner vu qu'il était blessé.

- On appelle ça un studio ! lança-t-elle en se levant pour aller chercher sa trousse de secours. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique : tout est à portée de main. Tu as mal ?

Thor hocha la tête. Avouer que sa jambe le faisait souffrir lui faisait honte.

- C'est ta jambe ? continua-t-elle en inspectant le contenu de sa trousse.

- Je crois que j'ai un… os cassé, avoua-t-il en rougissant un peu.

- On va voir ça ! Enlève ce pantalon, que je t'ausculte.

Thor la fusilla du regard. Jane, qui avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de réaction, soutint son regard.

- Thor, enlève ce pantalon, répéta-t-elle calmement.

- Voilà qui serait bien mortifiant.

- Mortifiant ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en pyjama. Je ne peux pas te soigner si tu ne me montres pas ta jambe, tu comprends ?

Thor capitula et s'extirpa de son pantalon, aidé par Jane. Depuis l'île du silence, l'Enchanteresse observait la scène en contenant son envie de rire. Voilà que le puissant Thor se faisait soigner comme un bébé !

- Fracture du tibia, constata Jane. Il va falloir t'emmener à l'hôpital.

- L'hôpital ? répéta Thor. Voilà qui est encore plus mortifiant.

- Mortifiant ou pas, tu es blessé et il faut faire quelque chose. Je téléphone…

Une sonnerie les interrompit. Jane attrapa son portable et fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait.

- Janet… qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

En effet, l'ambulancière se sentait en froid avec son ancienne bonne copine. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont celle-ci lui avait déconseillé de fréquenter Thor sous prétexte que ce serait dangereux pour elle. Sans blagues, Jane sauvait déjà des vies bien avant que la Guêpe ne fasse partie des Vengeurs ! Soudain énervée, elle décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Jane ! T'imagine pas ce qui s'est passé. Une chose toute bizarre a transformé Tony, Cap et Thor en les privant de leurs pouvoirs. Captain et Iron Man les ont récupérés, j'ai toujours pas compris comment, mais on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Thor, on ne sait pas où il est. Tu l'aurais pas vu ?

Jane croisa le regard de Thor, qui secoua la tête. Il se réjouissait de savoir que ses deux amis avaient retrouvés leurs capacités respectives mais le fait de se savoir le seul à être toujours diminué lui semblait encore plus humiliant. Il ne voulait pas se montrer devant eux comme ça.

- Jan, répondit l'auxiliaire médicale le plus calmement qu'elle le put, je ne fais pas de choses qui sont _dangereuses pour ma santé_.

- Oh ! balbutia la Guêpe, soudain gênée. Désolée. S'il passe te voir, tu nous appelle, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! s'écria l'autre. Au fait, Hank et toi, ça marche comment ? Mentalement parlant, il va bien ?

C'était un coup bas. Jane savait parfaitement que le Docteur Pym avait pété un câble, et elle savait aussi que Janet se sentait vaguement coupable de l'avoir plus ou moins abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Cette question n'était qu'une façon déguisée de lui dire que sa vie sentimentale étant nulle, elle n'avait pas de conseils à donner aux autres. Blessée, Jan raccrocha sans dire un mot. A son tour, Jane déposa le combiné.

- Je viens de faire une grosse mesquinerie, soupira-t-elle tristement.

- Tu viens de m'éviter une humiliation cuisante, protesta Thor.

- J'aurais pu éviter la mesquinerie. Rhabille-toi, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Non, Jane Foster. Si Iron Man et Captain America ont retrouvé leur vraie nature, cela veut dire que les effets de cette chose étrange sont limités dans le temps. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi attendre ici que cela se produise.

Jane pinça les lèvres. N'importe quelle auxiliaire médicale aurait tout de suite emmené ce blessé à l'hôpital mais quelque chose la retenait. Thor pouvait très bien redevenir ce qu'il était à n'importe quel moment, c'était vrai, et puis… Oh, autant se l'avouer : dans le fond, elle avait très envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

- On attend jusqu'à demain, décida-t-elle en allant remplir un verre d'eau. Tiens, prends ça, c'est du paracétamol. Tu as faim ? J'espère que tu aimes les surgelés parce que je n'ai rien d'autre.

Thor la regarda aller et venir, mettre le couvert pour une personne et revenir s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'avait pas touché au verre de liquide pétillant qu'elle lui avait mis dans la main et elle dût le forcer à prendre une gorgée qu'il recracha immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce donc que ce breuvage répugnant ? cria-t-il presque.

- Du paracétamol, répondit Jane, qui commençait à perdre patience. C'est un antidouleur. Bois-le, tu te sentiras mieux après. Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer.

- Nettoyer ? Pourquoi donc cela ?

- Tu viens de cracher sur ma table basse.

Soudain, Thor se sentit honteux. Jane avait la bonté de lui accorder hospitalité dans son humble demeure et il la remerciait en souillant son mobilier ! Sans dire un mot, il lui prit éponge et chiffons des mains et nettoya lui-même la table.

* * *

Depuis l'île du Silence, Loki et l'Enchanteresse observaient la scène avec des sentiments mêlés. L'Enchanteresse jubila en voyant le fils d'Odin manier le chiffon comme un vulgaire mortel, puis se sentit troublée en voyant la façon dont il regardait cette mortelle insignifiante. Elle lui servait de la nourriture vulgaire et il la mangeait en souriant comme s'il s'agissait d'un banquet au Walhalla ! Pourquoi ? Peut-être son sortilège était un peu trop efficace, après tout.

- On dirait qu'il aime être un mortel, suggéra Loki.

- Tant mieux ! lança Amora en pensant le contraire. Nous serons définitivement débarrassés de lui !

Loki fit la grimace. Il aurait préféré régler lui-même son compte à Thor…

* * *

Le repas terminé, Jane tendit des draps sur le clic-clac. Thor se sentit troublé. Il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant dans le fait qu'ils allaient dormir dans la même pièce, même s'il ne s'agissait évidemment que de dormir.

- Demain, c'est mon jour de congé, annonça Jane après avoir éteint la lumière. On pourra… Réveille-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit !

Thor resta muet. La réveiller ? Elle avait déjà tellement fait pour lui, et les mortels ont besoin de sommeil ! Ses vêtements le grattaient et il profita de l'obscurité pour les retirer, en faisant la grimace à cause de la douleur. Après cela, il tendit l'oreille pour deviner si elle dormait.

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et il distinguait vaguement sa petite tête sur l'oreiller. Elle avait l'air si fragile dans ce lit… Il lui vint à l'esprit que si jamais un super-criminel débarquait dans leur chambre, il serait pratiquement incapable de la protéger. Cette idée lui sembla insoutenable.

- Dors-tu, Jane Foster ? murmura-t-il soudain.

- Pas encore. Tu veux un autre antidouleur ?

- Non, je te remercie. Comment peux-tu le supporter ?

- Supporter quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le sommeil. N'importe qui pourrait venir dans ta chambre, n'importe quoi pourrait attaquer la ville et tu serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit !

Jane resta interdite, puis se mit à pouffer de rire. Thor resta stupéfait.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! s'écria-t-il.

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Tu sais, ta réaction m'étonne un peu de la part de quelqu'un dont le papa dort une semaine de suite par an.

- Le sommeil d'Odin est un mal nécessaire, dit gravement Thor. Lorsque cela se produit, les plus forts guerriers d'Asgard montent la garde pour éviter que le pire se produise.

- Hé bien, bailla Jane, c'est pareil ici. On a des équipes qui veillent sur nous la nuit : des médecins, des policiers, des ambulanciers… Et quand les équipes de nuit vont se coucher, les équipes de jour prennent le relais. Dors, ça va te faire du bien.

Le fils d'Odin médita longuement cette information. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans le fait que d'une certaine façon, chaque mortel recevait le même traitement de faveur que le roi des dieux. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ces créatures fragiles qui se privaient de sommeil pour que leurs frères puissent dormir tranquilles. La main de Jane reposait sur son oreiller. Il l'attrapa dans la pénombre, déposa un baiser sur ses phalanges et murmura :

- Bonne nuit, mon amie.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Thor fit un rêve des plus étranges, cette nuit-là. Dans ce rêve, il était né mortel, s'appelait Donald Blake et travaillait comme médecin avec comme assistante, une infirmière qui ressemblait étrangement à Jane. Le plus étrange était qu'il avait des sentiments pour cette femme tout en sachant qu'elle-même était probablement amoureuse d'un super-héros. Le fils d'Odin se réveilla avec un sentiment de malaise et crut d'abord qu'il était toujours en train de rêver. Pour lui, quand on a mal partout, c'était forcément un rêve.

Il se redressa et identifia l'endroit où il se trouvait, un joli petit studio propre et bien rangé où la lumière entrait maintenant à flots. A en juger par un bruit d'eau derrière une porte, Jane prenait probablement sa douche. Elle lui avait laissé un petit mot : _Prend un autre paracétamol si tu as mal et ne touche à rien._

Il s'extirpa des draps et osa baisser les yeux vers son corps presque nu. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Sa jambe blessée avait viré au violet, et des traces bleues et jaunes maculaient ses bras, maintenant aussi minces que ceux de Captain America. Le pire était qu'il ne ressentait plus sa merveilleuse connexion avec son fidèle Mjolnir. Il se sentait faible, insignifiant et ridicule.

Ses vêtements de la veille reposaient en tas au pied du lit. Il tenta d'enfiler son pantalon, renonça à cause de la douleur et attrapa le verre d'eau et la boîte de médicaments que Jane avait laissés sur la petite table. Jeté dans l'eau, le comprimé en changeait la couleur et l'aspect de façon stupéfiante. Etait-ce de la magie ou de la technologie ? Il contemplait encore le contenu du verre, médusé, quand la porte de la salle de bains s'entrouvrit doucement.

- Jane Foster ! cria-t-il en attrapant un oreiller pour se couvrir. Tu es…

Et il s'interrompit, stupéfait. Son amie Jane, qu'il n'avait jamais vue vêtue que de son uniforme ou d'un pyjama informe la veille, avait mis une robe turquoise, fort simple mais qui lui allait à ravir. Elle sentait le shampoing et marchait pieds nus mais il la trouvait…

- Belle comme un lever de soleil sur les prés d'Alfheim…

Jane pouffa de rire. Elle se sentait gênée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit le dieu du tonnerre dans son salon et ce n'est pas non plus tous les jours qu'il vous compare à un lever de soleil ! Elle tenta de cacher sa gêne et s'approcha.

- Tu as encore mal ? s'enquit-elle.

- Eh bien…

Jane pinça les lèvres en voyant sa jambe toute bleuie. Evidemment, elle avait fait une erreur en ne l'emmenant pas tout de suite à l'hôpital ! Le pire, c'est que plus elle attendait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans son erreur. Mais comment faire comprendre à cette grosse tête de mule qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à demander de l'aide ?

- Rhabille-toi ! lança-t-elle en ramassant ses vêtements. Tu as faim ? Je vais voir ce que j'ai dans le frigo.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et l'entendit se rhabiller en hâte. Elle était à genoux devant le réfrigérateur quand elle entendit sa voix derrière elle :

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, répondit-elle, il vaut mieux avoir le ventre plein quand on sort.

- Je veux dire, pourquoi démontrer autant de compassion dans l'état où je suis ?

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite. Il se tenait devant elle et dans ses yeux se lisait toute la tristesse du monde.

- Enfin, répondit-elle, tu en ferais autant à ma place, non ?

- Tu dois me trouver bien pitoyable.

- Demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas être pitoyable, au contraire, protesta-t-elle. On appelle ça l'entraide. Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois, tu te souviens ?

- J'étais un dieu, à l'époque, et maintenant…

Ils ne pouvaient plus détacher les yeux l'un de l'autre. Jane attrapa les mains de Thor et les tint un instant en cherchant ses mots de façon presque douloureuse.

- Thor, dit-elle enfin, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai pensé de toi quand on s'est rencontrés ?

- Eh bien… murmura-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais voilà : au tout début, tu m'as un petit peu effrayée. Sur Terre, quand on suit quelqu'un en se cachant, c'est rarement bon signe, et le fait de savoir d'où tu venais n'y changeait rien. Mais ensuite, on a appris à se connaitre. Tu m'as parlé de la façon dont tu avais tout laissé tomber et même changé de monde pour venir aider des gens que tu ne connaissais même pas et c'est là que j'ai vu le vrai toi : une personne capable de quitter ses proches et de mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour sauver autrui. Crois-moi, peu de gens seraient capables d'un courage pareil.

- Mon courage n'est rien à côté du tien, murmura-t-il en réponse.

- Non.

- Si.

Ils se tenaient maintenant tout proches. Il lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts, elle lui attrapa la main et la tint contre la sienne, sans dire un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots l'instant d'après, quand ils échangèrent leur premier baiser…

* * *

Sur l'Île du Silence, l'Enchanteresse avait assisté à toute la scène, stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part. Son Thor, le puissant dieu du tonnerre, n'avait pas pu embrasser une mortelle insignifiante. Elle faisait un cauchemar.

- Il semble que nous soyons débarrassés d'un gros problème, ricana Loki.

- Il ne restera pas longtemps avec elle, maugréa Amora. Elle n'a rien qui puisse l'attirer. Regarde-la, on dirait une petite prostituée.

Loki loucha sur le décolleté vertigineux de l'Enchanteresse et s'abstint de commenter. Amora, elle, se creusait la tête. Comment cette créature ridicule pouvait-elle accaparer ainsi l'attention du plus beau parti d'Asgard ? Par quel maléfice en était-il ainsi ?

Maléfice… Il existait des magiciennes sur Midgard. Cette fille devait être versée en sorcellerie. Depuis la veille, elle insistait régulièrement pour qu'il boive cette drogue étrange qu'elle appelait du paracétamol. Il devait s'agir d'un filtre d'amour, et d'un filtre d'amour formidablement puissant pour qu'il soit ainsi envoûté. Elle devait agir au plus vite.

Il _fallait_ qu'elle se procure cette drogue.

* * *

La porte du studio se referma et Thor alla se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait si heureux. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours aussi mal et il était toujours changé en mortel mais… Oh, il venait d'embrasser Jane Foster ! Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées avant de sortir résonnaient dans sa tête comme la plus belle des musiques alors même qu'il s'agissait d'une parfaite banalité. _On n'a plus de lait, je vais en chercher à l'épicerie…_

Le téléphone sonna. Thor, qui n'avait jamais répondu à un appel de toute sa vie, le regarda sonner. Le seul téléphone dont il avait l'habitude était celui du manoir, et c'était toujours Jarvis qui prenait les appels quand personne n'était disponible. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, le répondeur se mit en route, puis une voix familière se fit entendre :

- Jane ? C'est Jan ! Si tu es là, décroche, je t'en prie ! On a cherché Thor pendant toute la nuit, on ne sait pas où il est et il est blessé, en plus de ça. On a commencé à chercher dans les hôpitaux mais si tu l'as vu, rappelle, s'te plait ! On est vraiment inquiets ! Salut !

Thor contempla pensivement l'appareil. Il savait que l'urgence était de rappeler la Guêpe pour la rassurer mais il ne savait même pas sur quel bouton appuyer. Ah, la technologie des mortels…

Jane la rappellerait dès son retour, sans doute. Ce serait la fin de cette récréation si singulière et si charmante. Ensuite, il devrait affronter l'humiliation de se présenter en mortel devant ses amis, peut-être même d'expliquer la chose au noble Odin… La plupart des mortels vivaient très bien leur condition mais comment pourrait-il jamais supporter la chose après avoir été le dieu du tonnerre en personne ?

Un bruit étrange le tira de ses réflexions. Thor ramassa la canne de bois qui était tout ce qui lui restait de son fidèle Mjolnir et se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. On voyait très bien la rue de là où il se trouvait et… oh non, les mortels étaient en danger…

* * *

Jane se sentait doucement euphorique en quittant l'immeuble. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux passants tandis qu'elle franchissait la rue pour gagner l'épicerie, qui se trouvait à quelques pas. Bon, d'accord, ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas espérer grand-chose de la part de quelqu'un qui lui survivrait pendant plus de mille ans même si elle vivait centenaire. Quand même, c'était bien agréable…

Dans l'épicerie, elle salua le caissier, attrapa une bouteille de lait dans les rayons et s'arrêta pour regarder les gros titres des journaux. Tiens, le patron du Daily Bugle en avait encore après Spider-Man…

- Mains en l'air !

La bouche de Jane se dessécha. Pas maintenant. L'épicerie avait déjà été braquée deux fois dans l'année et voilà que ça recommençait ! Pire, le caissier semblait nouveau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

- Je vais appeler le patron, proposa-t-il sans conviction.

- La caisse !

Le braqueur n'était pas seul. Un autre type faisait apparemment le guet sur le trottoir. Jane se laissa glisser à terre jusqu'à disparaître derrière un étalage et sortit discrètement son téléphone portable. Elle allait appeler la police et…

- Toi, la meuf ! J'te parle ! Mains en l'air !

Jane lâcha son portable et se redressa lentement tout en évaluant la situation. Elle pouvait se jeter sur son portable et prendre le risque de se faire tirer dessus. Elle pouvait aussi détourner l'attention du braqueur pour permettre au caissier d'appeler les secours, ce qui n'irait pas sans risques non plus. Le problème était qu'un enfant de trois ans se tenait non loin d'elle, dans les bras de sa maman. Quoiqu'elle fasse, il fallait à tout prix éviter de mettre le gosse en danger.

Justement, l'enfant se mit à sangloter. Le braqueur dirigea son arme vers lui :

- La ferme !

- Il a peur ! protesta la mère.

- La ferme, j'ai…

Le coup partit tout seul. Jane vit une giclée de rouge et se précipita pour arrêter l'hémorragie. L'enfant se mit à pleurer de plus belle en voyant sa mère blessée et le braqueur eut l'air effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait pendant une seconde. Ensuite, il se reprit :

- Toi, bouge pas !

- Vous allez me laisser la soigner ! cria Jane.

C'était le cri du cœur. Peu importait que ce type était armé : cette femme blessée avait besoin de son aide. Le braqueur réfléchit un instant, décida que ce n'était pas plus mal si la mère survivait et se tourna vers le caissier :

- La caisse !

L'enfant continuait de pleurer. Jane s'efforça de lui sourire tout en arrachant un morceau de sa jupe.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-elle en bandant la plaie. Je suis en train de soigner ta maman. Je suis ambulancière, tu sais. J'ai déjà soigné des tas et des tas de gens. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Un bruit de voix lui fit lever la tête et elle constata avec effarement que le Thor mortel qui était entré chez elle la veille se trouvait devant l'épicerie. Pire, il était en train de s'expliquer avec l'un des braqueurs. Jane se prit à souhaiter que quelqu'un intervienne : les flics, les super-héros, un asgardien… On n'en sortirait pas comme ça.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Thor avait vu ce qui se passait devant l'épicerie. En fait, il n'était même pas certain de savoir ce qu'était une épicerie mais il trouvait parfaitement inconcevable que des êtres sans scrupules, mortels ou non, s'en prenne impunément à des innocents. Il s'était donc cassé la tête pour comprendre comment la serrure de l'appartement de Jane fonctionnait, s'était traîné dans l'ascenseur et se trouvait maintenant, mortel et boiteux, face à un homme armé. Le pire était qu'il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

- Rends-toi, mortel, et je saurai me montrer magnanime !

Le mortel en question resta muet puis éclata d'un fou rire. Pas impressionné le moins du monde, Thor lui flanqua une beigne. Le type vacilla à peine. Une bagarre s'ensuivit et Thor se retrouva à terre en peu de temps.

- Tu te calmes, gros nul ? lança le braqueur à Thor, qui venait de voir trente-six chandelles.

Thor regarda autour de lui. La rue était devenue mystérieusement déserte. Seules quelques paires d'yeux apparaissaient ici et là à une fenêtre ou dans un coin de rue. Pendant un instant, il pensa que la partie était perdue.

Mais… non, il n'avait pas le droit de se décourager. On avait veillé sur lui pendant la nuit qui précédait, c'était bien son tour de veiller sur les autres. Tous ces merveilleux mortels comptaient sur lui et d'ailleurs, bien des êtres sans pouvoirs auraient tenu tête à cette petite brute. Est-ce que T'Challa ou Clint ou Jane auraient renoncé ? La vraie force ne se trouve-t-elle pas dans le cœur de l'homme et non dans de quelconques superpouvoirs ?

Soudain, Thor réalisa que c'était son marteau qu'il tenait entre ses mains...

* * *

Des éclairs jaillirent et illuminèrent l'intérieur de l'épicerie. Les clients échangèrent des regards inquiets. Seule Jane sourit.

- On est tirés d'affaire, dit-elle.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela une ambulance tandis que le dieu du tonnerre se chargeait d'en finir avec les petites frappes. Elle s'attendait à voir débarquer des collègues mais ce fut la voix de la Guêpe qui lui fit lever les yeux un peu plus tard.

- Jane ! Comment… je veux dire… après mon coup de fil… Thor vient de…

Jane croisa ses yeux et rougit légèrement. Evidemment, elle aurait dû appeler le manoir dès l'arrivée de Thor chez elle au lieu de prendre toute seule les choses en main. Tout finissait bien mais cela aurait pu très mal tourner.

- On n'a qu'une seule blessée, annonça-t-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton neutre. Blessure par balle. J'ai déjà appelé l'hôpital, ainsi que ses proches. Aucun antécédent allergique susceptible de…

Jane réalisa soudain que Janet ne comprenait probablement rien à son jargon médical. Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Pour finir, ce fut la Guêpe qui reprit la parole :

- Jolie robe, au fait.

- Tu veux dire ce qui en reste ?

- Oui ! répondit Janet en éclatant de rire. Dommage qu'elle soit fichue, la couleur te va drôlement bien. Tiens, j'ai une idée : on pourrait aller t'en trouver une autre samedi, non ?

Il s'agissait évidemment d'une tentative de réconciliation. Jane acquiesça bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire les boutiques. Son amie partit et Jane resta sur place jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Ensuite, elle récupéra sa bouteille de lait et rentra chez elle.

La vie était étrange. Une heure plus tôt, elle se sentait doucement euphorique. A présent, il ne lui restait plus rien qu'une robe déchirée et tâchée de sang et une étrange sensation de vide.

_Cela pourrait être pire, _pensa-t-elle en poussant la porte du studio_. Au moins, Thor ne m'a pas vue dans cette tenue immonde_…

Et elle se figea. Thor l'attendait, debout au beau milieu de son appartement. Il lui semblait encore plus beau que dans son souvenir et elle sentit son cœur chavirer. Il était revenu pour elle mais… non… ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde était complètement impossible.

- Je voudrais te remercier, dit-il simplement. Tu t'es comportée comme une noble et digne guerrière.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, c'est tout.

Ils devaient à nouveau se tordre le cou pour se regarder dans les yeux. Thor réalisa soudain qu'en dépit de leurs trente centimètres de différence de taille, il se sentait tout petit devant elle. Ce qui leur arrivait était absurde seulement… seulement pourquoi nier leurs sentiments ?

- Tes amis t'attendent, murmura-t-elle. Je crois…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Thor l'avait déjà embrassée.

* * *

Quelque part, dans l'un des neuf Royaumes, Amora l'Enchanteresse cherchait désespérément un moyen de se procurer du paracétamol...

_La fin !_

* * *

Note de l'auteure: je sais, cette fic n'a aucun sens. Normalement, Thor devrait retrouver ses pouvoirs bien plus tôt dans l'histoire! Désolée, j'étais un peu déçue de voir Jane passer à la trappe dans la série et j'avais juste envie de voir ces deux-là interagir encore un peu. Bonne journée!


End file.
